wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess sleet'finder
" shade, your not a NightWing prince, your a IceWing prince!" Description princess sleet'finder is a IceWing, with some black black scales, almost midnight black eyes with a bit of blue in it, she also has a stripe of blue scales going down her back,with light-blue around it. personality princess sleet'finder is: pros: cunning,truthful cons:bad at keeping secrets ( no one is perfect ) history she was born 8 years before the dragnets of destiny.at age 2 she started training to be a spy for the NightWings, after a year of training she became a true spy at the age of 3. She was a junior spy from 3 years old to 4 years old she became best friends with a fellow spy named princess elegance, a RainWing-NightWing hybrid. there where one spy for each kingdom in the junior spies. princess elegance and princess sleet'finder became normal spies at the age of 5.at the age of 8 she became a elite spy, a year before princess elegance was kicked out.princess sleet'finder became very angry about this so she broke a rule, the rule of no talking about the NightWing spies in public. she did and told her boss, he was filled with rage he told his guards to kill her then she said " you can kill me if you want,NightWings... but i'm proud my kingdom is safe...i killed all the spies YOU brought there...". then right before the spear went through her neck, her sister Princess icecap took the hit of the spear right threw her neck. she was only 6 years old, princess sleet'finder cried at her little sister's dead body. she flew off as fast as she could, knowing she was no longer a spy. at the age of 10 she was fighting in the war, when she heard that her brother could be a traitor she was confused... why would he betray his family and princess blaze? the rumors were true he left and started working for blister. at age 11 she fought him, she clawed and bit at him... nothing seemed to work... not even throwing him off the a tall mountain, his bones were unbreakable. she gave up and flew away from the war, she spent days flying to a island in the kingdom of the sea then she rested.she spent 3 years in hiding, her mother and subjects probable thought she was a coward. she was not a coward, so she flew and flew, she was near her kingdom, then she saw a lone SeaWing attacking blazes fortress. poor thing cant Evan knock down the door, so she grabbed and flew the SeaWing to the ice kingdom. the SeaWing started turning blue, she went to a cave and blocked the entrance. he started turning green again, he said " y-you saved me life?" he said in a confused manner. " yes, yes i did " she said proudly, " w-why?" he asked. " because you were a helpless thing" she giggled " i'm princess sleet'finder... and you?" she asked. "i'm algae" he said with pride, she carried him off again to the palace.he became a prisoner almost as soon as they got there.a year later her mothered died and princess snow fall became queen. relatives mother: queen glacier father: star'gazer brother: prince shade sister: Princess icecap half sister: queen snowfall cousins:prince winter ,prince hailstorm , princess icicle gallery Sleetfinder for Blackberry.png|Ref by Kindred Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox)